Drown
Rated: M ---- Come back. I want you to come back and suffocate in my arms. I want to choke on the smell of your hair, I want you to scratch down my back. I want to drown in your body, your soul. Because, just for this one moment in a time of millions, I am your body and soul. Don’t let me down. Is she different? Can we tell from looking at her? We can’t ever know. From looking at her face, shining stars and a bright smile, she stands out in crowds of hundreds in the way she wants to. Beautiful is an understatement. With him she was even more. A smile bright enough to light up a room, eyes wide enough to swallow your whole body. She was brilliant. They were an excellent pair, a beautiful couple. He’s the wall of the line from insanity to life. He is different, he always was. Was different. It’s been said, that when a fire burns too bright it was not meant to last. His fire, snuffed out unfairly from God’s pick-and-choose, is blown out like a candle, his remnants blowing away to somewhere that will never be visible with the strongest telescope. He went from flesh and blood to ashes and dust. Her fire burnt less, and less brightly. But she shivers with her match and lights herself again and again, to stay beautiful and young, manipulating life itself. She wanted to stay different, not sink into the shadows of young widowed women, crying for something they had but was ripped from her fingers. She is more. She will be his addition, he will be another embodiment of her soul. The dull soul that will burn out every day, only to add him to her equation. An empty skeleton, disguised by a beautiful presence. A numb and broken heart, she had, but covered it with his qualities. She’d light his remnants on fire and he’d be her’s again. *** She scratches off the current date on her calendar. Her face is pale and worn as she uses a faint pen on the paper. She drops the pen on the flat’s floor, and slams the bathroom door behind her. She slides out of her clothes, like a snake, and smiles to herself. She looks in the mirror before covering herself with a bath towel, admiring her body for the last time. She was going to meet him, and they were going to be in love again. She wouldn’t be forcefully tethered to this world anymore. The runs the water into the small dirty bathtub. She is different, she always was. She slams the container onto the counter, running through what she’d planned for weeks and weeks, since he burned out. She lights the match again. Her knobbly long fingers shake as she lights it. Her bathrobe holds itself up against her slender and curvy figure as she lights up every candle in the bathroom. She grasps the small jug and empties every single content into the palm of her pale hand. She gulps quietly and cowardly. Is what she’s about to do brave or selfish or foolish? She cannot decide, so she must do it before her mind conceives a better idea. She dumps everything into her mouth and forces the dull tasting contents. She feels the drowsy effects quickly, and she feels content and peaceful. She limps across her small bathroom and tumbles into the bathtub, the towel flowing effortlessly around her beautiful body; long legs, blonde hair, diamond smile, blue eyes. Long legs dangling upon the surface of the water, blonde hair waving magically around her round face, diamond smile peaceful, blue eyes seeing for the last time. She sinks lower beneath the water and she can’t get higher to the surface. She is fine. She doesn’t need air. Her body is still, the towel twisting itself off her curves and corners. All she sees is blue. Then white, and black. And she sees him. His hand is outreached, waiting for her hand to join his. She can laugh, she’s not drowsy. She doesn’t drown in the water, she drowns in his arms. His arms twist after her back and his chest is warm and he is alive. He whispers, a faint and soft sound, a melodious echo. “I love you.” Category:Writing Category:Prose Category:Rated M Category:Drama Category:Angst Category:Finished Category:Romance